


Give It To Me Strong

by Watabi12



Series: Robron Shorts [1]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Collars, Dom Robert, Domestic Fluff, Handcuffs, M/M, Name-Calling, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex Tapes, sub Aaron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-24 21:13:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13819557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watabi12/pseuds/Watabi12
Summary: Soft is good but Aaron wants more.





	1. PART 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to share so far but it's still in draft stage tbh. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr @misty-robron.
> 
> Have a great week! Thanks for reading. Comments are appreciated.

                                                                         

Aaron had his bare feet up on the sofa. He was watching television with a cup of tea clasped in his hands. He was patiently waiting for Robert to step in through the door. It had been almost two weeks since they got back together; the transition couldn’t have been more natural. Aaron sighed. There had been something bothering him though. Robert was tentative and soft, which wasn’t a bad thing in itself – but Aaron wanted more. Liv and Jerry were out doing God knows what. He was all alone, waiting for his boyfriend to return. He sipped his drink and placed it on the table. His fingers tapped on the sofa. An image of Robert holding him down flashed through Aaron’s mind. He swallowed and grabbed the remote controller to turn the volume up on the television.

‘Like it, like this, huh? You slut,’ Robert whispered. Aaron tried to ignore the ache in his muscles and the fire burning in his stomach. A key suddenly scraped at the door as Robert opened it, pulling him out of his imagination.  
‘Alright?’ Robert smiled. He kissed Aaron on the cheek gently and placed down all of his bags. Robert walked towards the kettle and placed the mug on the counter with his back to his boyfriend.  
‘Jimmy is a pain in my backside; you wouldn’t even know he works there most of the time. I’ve had clients on the phone all day. I think I’m going to have to find another driver from somewhere.’ Robert turned around when Aaron didn’t answer him. ‘Want one?’  
‘No ta,’ Aaron replied.  
‘Liv here?’  
‘No.’  
‘Are you okay?’  
Aaron grunted a yes. Robert made his tea quickly and placed it on the coffee table. He snuggled up to Aaron, grabbing his hand. Aaron squirmed.  
‘What’s wrong?’ Robert asked. He turned to face Aaron, seizing both of his hands.  
‘Yeah, I’m fine,’ Aaron shrugged.  
‘No, you’re not.’ Robert stroked Aaron’s cheek, Aaron flinched away from his touch. Robert grimaced heavily. Aaron noticed his harsh jawlines: his heart fluttered. ‘You’re starting to worry me now,’ Robert said, with a nervous smile.  
Aaron sighed. ‘It’s just embarrassing that’s all.’  
‘What is?’  
‘You know – you know when we’re close,’ Aaron started.  
‘What do you mean?’  
Aaron rolled his eyes. ‘Sex, Robert.’  
‘Oh,’ Robert laughed. ‘I think I can be relied upon to remember that – in vivid detail.’  
‘Well – all this being soft has been great but I want more,’ Aaron blushed.  
Robert smirked flirtily. ‘Are you sure?’  
‘I just said it’s what I want.’  
Robert raised his eyebrows. His hand slid to the inside of Aaron’s thigh. ‘Absolutely positive?’  
‘Yes,’ Aaron whispered.  
Robert moved, pulling Aaron towards him with intent. Aaron bent into Robert’s touch like putty, revelling in the hard grip of his boyfriend’s fingertips on his face. Their lips pressed together passionately, Aaron’s hands threading through Robert’s hair.  
‘Do you two mind?’ Liv shouted, slamming the door behind her.  
‘What are you doing here?’ Robert puffed with surprise.  
Aaron turned to her with as much composure as he could muster, rearranging his t-shirt.  
‘Came back for tea but I can see you two had other plans.’  
Aaron stood up quickly. ‘No, it’s fine. I’ll do it now. What do you want?’  
Robert flopped back on the sofa in frustration. Aaron couldn’t think of anything he wanted more than to feel Robert’s large hands around his wrists and neck. He tried to shake away the yearning that was overtaking him from deep within his bones as he grabbed a saucepan and Liv plopped down next to Robert on the sofa.


	2. Chapter 2

      

It had been almost a week since Aaron had made his admission to Robert. In the quieter moments, he couldn’t deny the feeling that rose up is body to have Robert pin him down and be _his_. Aaron had a difficult day at the site. He couldn’t wait to fall asleep in Robert’s arms on the sofa. He bashed through the front door to the sound of Taylor Swift. The oven hummed underneath the sound of music and Robert singing along as he did the washing up.

‘I wanna be your endgame/Big reputation, big reputation/Ooh, you and me, we got big reputations, ah/And you heard about me, ooh/I got some big enemies (yeah)/Big reputation, big reputation/Ooh, you and me would be a big conversation/And I heard about you, ooh (yeah)/You like the bad ones, too,’ Robert sang, whilst pale bubbles filled up the saucepan. Aaron watched in silence as his husband sang and danced, blissfully unaware that he was in plain view, an amused grin rising up on his face.

‘Have you ever considered starting a Taylor Swift tribute act?’

Robert turned around sharply and reached to turn the radio down. ‘How long have you been standing there?’

‘Long enough,’ Aaron laughed. ‘What’s for dinner?’

‘Steak.’

‘Where’s Liv?’

‘At Gabby’s house. Something about a sleepover,’ Robert smirked.

‘Jerry?’

‘With Lachlan.’

‘So,’ Aaron smiled. ‘We have a free house.’

‘It would appear so,’ Robert smirked.

Aaron twitched with desire at Robert’s words. ‘How – how long does that have left?’ Aaron asked, pointing towards the cooker.

‘About an hour.’ Robert put the saucepan on the drying rack and wiped his hands with a tea towel. Aaron approached him, wrapping his arms around Robert’s body. Robert kissed Aaron’s neck softly. Aaron pulled away to give Robert a knowing look, deep down into the pits of his eyes. Robert smiled deviously and nodded. He gently backed Aaron up against the wall.

‘Tell me what you want,’ he whispered.

‘You. Always you,’ Aaron hummed. He put his hands up above his head. ‘Cuffs. Collar,’ Aaron murmured.

Robert kissed Aaron once on the lips lightly. ‘Count to five and go upstairs.’

1…. 2…. 3…. 4…. 5….

Aaron tentatively climbed the stairs. He found Robert standing by the bed with an ebony collar and lead in his hands. Aaron drank him in: his pale skin, his light freckles and his sunshine hair. Robert stood with nothing but his boxers protecting his dignity. Aaron moved closer towards him instinctively, as if Robert was pulling him by an invisible thread. He halted half a metre away from him and look up at him with shy eyes.

‘Tell me what you want.’

Aaron tried to speak but this time words failed him. Suddenly, he found it difficult to keep focussed on anything but Robert’s skin and the stern expression on his face.

‘Say it,’ Robert hissed.

‘Um. I want you to restrain me please,’ Aaron muttered.

‘How?’

‘With – ha-handcuffs and my collar. I want you to deny me. I want – I want to suck your dick.’

‘Good,’ Robert hummed. ‘Come here.’

Aaron erased the space between them. He undressed himself silently as Robert watched him. Robert placed the collar around Aaron’s neck, Aaron shivered as he felt Robert’s semi press against his abdomen.  

‘On your knees,’ Robert demanded.

Aaron slowly sloped to the bedroom floor by Robert’s feet. He watched Robert silently as he picked up each handcuff from on the bed and fixed it to the bedframe.

Robert stepped back, taking Aaron’s lead in his hand and pulling him up.

‘Up now.’

Aaron laid back on the bed. He breathed heavily as Robert stared down at him with a devilish smile.

'What to do with you,’ Robert whispered.

Robert shimmied out of his underwear to straddle Aaron, skin to skin. Robert gripped hard onto Aaron’s wrist with his fingertips and stretched his arms to the bed frame, his chest forcing Aaron’s face to the side, hooking the metal handcuffs around his wrists. With each fusion of metal, Aaron felt his body burn with desire for the man on top of him, his soul setting alight with Robert’s with each physical movement. Robert scooted back down the bed to Aaron’s waist and trailed his tongue across Aaron’s skin, causing him to moan lightly. Robert laughed sadistically. He continued towards Aaron’s feet and manacled Aaron’s ankles to the bed. Aaron was defenceless now, completely at Robert’s mercy.

Robert towered over his body. Aaron closed his eyes as he felt Robert’s hands slide across his stomach. ‘You’re beautiful,’ Robert murmured. Aaron felt the weight of the compliment in his gut. Robert kissed Aaron’s scars gently. ‘All of you.’ Aaron tried to squirm in disagreement but he couldn’t prevent himself from leaning into Robert’s heated kisses. Robert moved further down, his tongue slowly lapping over his abdomen. Without warning, Aaron felt fingertips curve around his dick and he writhed in surprise, the restraints biting back at him as he struggled against them.

‘Now now,’ Robert chortled.

Robert stroked Aaron’s cock a few times. ‘Robert,’ Aaron hissed.

‘Maybe I’m getting ahead of myself.’ Robert set Aaron free from his grip. ‘Want my dick in your throat, baby?’

 _Baby_. Aaron nodded. Robert straddled Aaron over his chest, his thick, muscular thighs pressing against his ribs. He bent down to brush over Aaron’s neck. Robert tongued Aaron’s skin, Aaron settled against it as Robert kissed him in measured motions. Aaron’s skin became more electric with each caress but it was a calm feeling, like Robert’s body was a lullaby, rocking him into a sense of security. Aaron was brought out of these thoughts with a moan when Robert bit down into his skin.

‘Fuck,’ Aaron said. His cock was _throbbing_ now.

‘Good boy.’ Robert put his hand around Aaron’s neck and his whole body heaved upwards towards Roberts. Robert squeezed until Aaron started to struggle breathing and held him there. 1. 2. 3. 4. Robert looked down at Aaron’s cock, oozing pre-cum over his stomach. Robert wasn’t far behind.

‘Open wide,’ Robert said. Aaron obeyed, opening his mouth and stretching out his tongue. ‘Ready?’

Aaron nodded again. Robert gradually fed himself into Aaron’s mouth. His thrusts were slow to begin with, letting Aaron adjust to the pace as he moaned around the dick in his mouth. He looked so beautiful with stretched lips and long, fluttering eyelashes. Robert pounded harder, hearing him gag beneath him. Aaron loved it when Robert fed him his cock. Robert groaned as Aaron took it, his thrusts increasing in violence. Robert was a loud mess as he ruthlessly thrust himself down Aaron’s throat. Aaron attempted to smugly smile as Robert’s cum trickled into his mouth and down his throat. Robert removed himself quickly, jerking his dick.

‘Fuck,’ Robert breathed. His cum smeared messily all over Aaron’s face. Robert stretched out to the desk by the bed and picked up his phone. He pointed it down at Aaron and pressed record.

‘Little slut boy, aren’t you?’ Robert asked him.

Aaron nodded.

‘Open your eyes.’ Aaron blinked up at Robert and shied away embarrassingly. ‘Tell me.’

‘Yes,’ Aaron croaked.

‘Yes, what?’

‘I’m _your_ slut boy.’

‘And – what does a good slut boy do?’

‘Anything he’s told.’

Robert scooped up some of the drying cum on Aaron’s cheek and pressed his finger into his mouth - Aaron sucked his finger dry. ‘Good.’

Robert jerked at Aaron’s hard dick again. ‘I want you to come,’ Robert commanded. He slid his hand down Aaron’s shaft and back up again, increasing his pace each time until Aaron’s breathing was wrecked and his restraints hissed against his uncooperation. Aaron moaned loudly, his eyes falling shut as he came over his stomach. ‘Robert,’ he sighed.

Robert stopped recording and put his phone back on the desk. Aaron was still breathing through the aftershocks of his orgasm. Aaron opened his eyes just in time to watch Robert drag his tongue across his tummy and wipe up the come there.

‘You taste so good,’ Robert said. He leant up to kiss Aaron tenderly on the lips. He took the key from the side and set Aaron free from the handcuffs. He went to tug at the collar but Aaron interjected.

‘Leave it on,’ Aaron said, almost snapped.

‘Alright.’ Robert backed off, laying down beside him. Aaron was at peace, the man he loved was lying next to him; skin glowing golden, teal eyes watchful; a sly grin on his face. Robert stroked through Aaron’s hair.

‘I love you,’ Aaron whispered with a gentle smile on his face. ‘That was amazing.’ Robert’s expression had melted to nothing but softness. He took Aaron in his arms and kissed his head.

‘I love you too,’ Robert breathed. ‘Want me to run you a bath?’

‘When did you get all domesticated?’ Aaron teased.

‘When I fell in love with you,’ Robert flirted.

They stared at each other for a second, Robert’s thumb stroking Aaron’s upper arm as they laid peacefully together. ‘Put in a glitter bathbomb and you’re a dead man, Mr Dingle.’

Robert chuckled. ‘You have to spoil all the fun, don’t you?’

‘Only because you don’t know how to be an adult,’ Aaron mocked.

Robert smiled and slipped away from underneath Aaron, walking towards the ensuite completely naked. ‘I’ll put in flower petals as well for that last remark.’

Aaron rolled his eyes. ‘Just you dare.’

Robert sauntered into the bathroom, Aaron heard him start the tap. 'Don't let me forget to turn the oven off,' Robert called. 

Aaron couldn’t stop thinking about just how in love he was; how _happy_ he was and how an earth he was going to bear it.

 


	3. EPILOGUE

Robert couldn’t sleep. He went downstairs in only his boxers. He went towards the counters rubbing his eyes. He got out a mug from the cupboard and placed it under the buzz of the coffee machine. Robert curses its noisy drone, cutting through the darkness. He grabbed the mug and dropped himself onto the sofa whilst still trying to keep his coffee intact. His phone was on the coffee table where he had left it. His banner was full of notifications that he swiped away. His thumb hovered over the gallery icon. He smiled sloppily and clicked on it. The first thumbnail was the video that they had directed and starred in only a few hours earlier. Robert placed the coffee on the table. He turned the television on. He flopped back down with his phone. He clicked on the video and after a few clicks, it pops up on the television screen. Ever since he had fallen in love with Aaron, watching porn at midnight seemed almost impossible, becoming a chore rather than a pleasure.

Nobody could satisfy him now. His every thought was consumed by the man he loved. He turned the volume on the television down, not wanting Liv to hear a disturbance and come down to find her brother bound to a bed, being fucked by his husband on the television screen. He pressed play and put his phone next to him. His fingers dipped underneath his waistband. He gripped onto himself lightly, fingertips sliding lazily. His breath hitched as he struggled to stay relatively silent. 

'Robert?' Aaron called quietly, from the bottom of the stairwell. Robert paused the video quickly, suddenly feeling very alert. Aaron appeared in tracksuit bottoms and a plain white t-shirt, a grumpy expression plastered across his face. 'What are you-' Aaron asked. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw himself tied to the bedframe. 'Are you-?' 

Aaron's cheeks blushed; his lips pulling up into a smile but out of embarrassment or lust, Robert couldn't tell. Aaron slowly walked over to the sofa and plonked himself down next to his husband. 

'I just couldn't get it out of my head. I wanted to see it again,' Robert justified. Aaron didn't respond. He looked down at Robert's erection and grinned triumphantly. 'Don't you see? You're beautiful.'

Aaron grabbed Robert's free hand, interlinking their fingers gently. 

'Let me watch,' Aaron smirked. 

Robert had to think for a second before he came to the realisation. Aaron leant over Robert to play the video, squirming slightly at the image of himself. Aaron kept his focus mainly on Robert; how Robert moaned and where in reference to the video. He was too absorbed by sleep and mellowness to be turned on by Robert's display but he did enjoy it, seeing Robert only be able to get off to him. Robert gave out quickly over his hand, not really bothering to fight his orgasm. Aaron always adored the face that he pulled in the full grips of passion: like an angel finally let in at the gates of heaven, all sparks and pale glows.

'I can't believe we have our whole lives to do this,' Robert sighed, panting.

'What? Jerk off?'

Robert hit Aaron lightly and scoffed which prompted to Aaron chuckle.

'Get to know each other in every way,' Robert said. Aaron smiled softly at him, kissing him on the cheek. 

'By the time we're old, we'll be sick of each other,' Aaron joked. 

'I could never.'

'Me neither.' 

Aaron rested his head on Robert's shoulder and yawned heavily. 

'Wash your hands and turn that off so I can go to sleep.'

Robert switched the television off and jumped up to watch his hands. He was quickly back at Aaron's side, the two of them lying on the sofa in each other's arms, drifting off into a dream. 

 

****

 

Aaron was rudely awaken by the sound of Liv clambering plates in an attempt to make breakfast. Aaron looked up and frowned her. 

'What time is it?' Aaron croaked.

'7. How come you two slept down here? You're not falling out already, are you?' Liv chortled.

'Shut up,' Aaron tutted. 'I'll do that.' He jumped up, taking the plates away from his little sister. Liv wandered over to where Robert was asleep, looking down at him.

'Should we wake Rob up?'

Aaron joined her, staring lovingly at how peaceful his expression was. 

'No. We need five more minutes without Rob's loud mouth.' Liv laughed in response to Aaron's joke. 'Go and get dressed please. Now!'

As Liv ran up the stairs, Aaron turned back to look at Robert once more; his lips curving uncontrollably into a soppy smile. How lucky he was, he thought, to have someone that made him so happy. 


End file.
